Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse
As you can tell from the name, this game has all zombies come out at TRIPLE rate. Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse is the latest Plants vs. Zombies game by LittleWhole in collaboration with KirbiMiroir. The game is similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Brain Busters, but is third person like Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. Story Will be added soon. Plants Fully Legend Revealed Plants |753 |118 | |Shoots Ancient Peas over and over again at so fast it looks like a RAY of DOOM |- |Forbidden Flower (Revealed) |Leveling up "Ancient Flower" and forever sacrificing Unrevealed Forbidden Flower |Gives player 9990 sun, deals 7500 hit points to every enemy |990 | | | | |Generates 10 big suns occasionally (750 sun) |- |Ancient Thorn (Revealed) |Leveling up "Civility Ninja Thorn" and forever sacrificing Unrevealed Ancient Thorn |Rains thorns for 10 seconds |5580 | | | | |Does insane damage to zombies stepping on it, always does what a spikeweed does in plant food state |} Tier 1 and 2 DLC Plants Most of the following plants can be upgraded to after beating Legendary Complex 5.19-54. Some of them require you to beat Sacrifical Temple Legendary Complex Obelisk Spiritual Ground 5.22-119. Some of them just require you to beat Red Obelisk 1.1-1. Upgrade System When on world page, press "Shop", then the "Upgrades" button, and select what you want to upgrade. It will cost a certain amount of coins (or gems for DLC or Revealed Plants) and the sun cost will go up (or down!). When you upgrade the previous tier will still be available. Once the player completes 1.6-22 of the Grand Prix, the Sacrifical Upgrade Altar becomes available. This allows the player to sacrifice Zen Garden Plants in order to achieve upgrades. XP System Destroying a zombie, completing levels & quests, etc. Grants XP. When the player has enough XP, they can go up an XP Level. Some upgrades require a certain XP level the player has to reach. The current max of XP is 856, because after level 100 zombies stop granting XP, and all quests and levels have been completed by the time the player completes the game. Types of Tiles Power Tile: Plant foods the plant that is planted on it, then disappears. Gold Tile: Generates Sun when a plant is on it. Metallic Tile: Only metallic plants can be planted on this. Shattered Tile: Zombies will get hurt upon stepping. Will slowly heal overtime. Lava Tile: Stays for a short time, damages zombies. Electric Tile: Transfers plant food to other plants that are planted on other Electric Tiles. Trapped Tile: Releases a deadly trap when stepped on or planted on. Glacier Tile: Damages and chills zombies who step on it. Melts over time. Hellfire Tile: Can't be planted on, and burns zombies as they walk across. Rune Tile: Becomes a Hellfire/Glacier/Electric Tile when breathed on by a Snapdragon. Different tiers cause different effects to occur. Worlds Worlds are sections of the game that contain a certain amount of sections. Sections contain levels. When a level is being noted, it is written: Ex: Exquisite Apocalypse 2.5-28 The first number is the part. In this case it is Part 2 of the Exquisite Apocalypse. The number following that with a point if front of it is the section. It is section 5. The dash (or hyphen) represents that the next number is the level. List of Worlds W1: Colonal Isle W2: Grand Prix W3: Exquisite Apocalypse W4: Green Obelisk W5: Blue Obelisk W6: Red Obelisk W7: Sacred Ground W8: Legendary Ground W9: Temple Complex W10: Legendary Complex W11: Sacrifical Temple Legendary Complex Obelisk Spiritual Ground (I know it's quite a mouthful)! Bonus: W12: Earth Bend W13: The Prison W14: Black Obelisk W15: Third Time's A Charm Bosses (INCOMPLETE!) W1 Boss: Zombot Legitimate Cheater W2 Boss: Zombot Speeding Monstura W3 Boss: Zombot Swarm Trailer W4 Boss: Zombot Devastator Alpha Gorilla W5 Boss: Zombot Broodmother Lysrix W6 Boss: Zombot Legendary Dragon W7 Boss: Zombot Sprit Stomper W8 Boss: Zombot Godly-tron W11 Boss: Zombot Zeus Master W15 Boss: Zombot Undead Clover Projectiles * Pea: Just a normal pea. Does 1 damage. * Welded Pea: 2 peas welded together. Slows down zombies and does 1.64 damage. (More precisely 1.6476382729 damage) * Snow Droplet: Slows and chills zombies. Does 0.8 damage. * Ice Pea: Slows and chills zombies by 2x. Does 1 damage. * Fire Pea: Does 3 damage and burns zombies. * Spark: does 1.5 damage and burns zombies. * RedHot Pea: does 10 damage and burns zombies. Slows Zombies. * BlueCold Pea: does 4 damage and freezes zombies in place. * Ancient Pea: Burns and chills zombies at an extreme rate and does 9 damage, slows down zombies and wreaks havoc on Maszonm Zombies, dealing 6.5x damage. * Grape: Starts with 4 damage and pierces zombies. Every zombie it hits does 1.5x damage less each zombie it hits. * Prime Pea: Freezes zombies in place for just 0.2 seconds and every other shot it knocks back zombies. does 2.5 damage. * Etheral Pea: Plays a godly sound when flying. Looks like a yellow glowing sphere. Does 16 damage and has a chance of knocking zombies offscreen. It's weakness is the Giga-Gargantuar. * Neon Pea: Splits into 2 peas. Does 10 damage. * Spike Shot: Does 0.2 damage. * Spike Volley: Shoots 16 spike shots and each spikeshot does 0.4 damage. * Laser Beam: Deals 24 damage and bounces off zombies. Pans across the screen (Example: If the beam flies off the screen to the right it returns from the left). Dissipates after 4.58634 seconds. * Sun Beam: Does 1.6 damage and produces 25 sun. * Holy Ray: Does 0.9 damage and produces 15 sun. * Golden Bolt: Does 2.4 damage and produces 15 sun. * Stone Petal: Does 3.72 damage and produces 50-100 sun. * Harness Pea: Sucks the health out of zombies. Does 0.1 Damage. * Electric Pea: Deals 6-40 damage based on the number of nearby Lightning Reeds. Zombies near the target take 3-7.2 damage every second for 4.27563301739273 seconds. * Neon Melter Pea: Melts all zombies in 3 lanes. Will randomly do damage to zombies at a random time to a random zombie, with a random damage, randomly not affecting Zombots, randomly destroying the lowest cost plant on your lawn, randomly restoring a random amount of randomly valuable random damage and random distance random mowers, randomly. * Thermal Pea: Chills and Burns zombies. Does 28 damage. * Aura Pea: Deals either 4.2, 2.1, 3.27, 4.77, 20, 5.01, 30, 25.5, 44, 58, 63 or 62 damage at random and shoots up to 60 projectiles from the struck zombie, dealing 3, 3.3, 2.7, 4.1, 2, 2.8, 4 or 9.9 damage (Again, at random) on impact. * Dark Aura Pea: Deals either 1.6, 4.2, 2.1, 11.8, 30, 3.27, 4.77, 5.01, 22.5, 25.5, 17, 10, 8, 3, 3.3, 24, 20, 44, 58, 63, 33, 27, 41, 28, 62 or 65 damage at random and shoots up to 66 projectiles from the struck zombie, dealing 3, 3.3, 2.7, 4.1, 2, 2.4, 2.8, 4, 4.4, 5.8, 6.3, 6.2 or 9.9 damage (Again, at random) on impact. * Giant Aura Pea: Instantly kills the zombie it touches and stuns nearby zombies, launching 999 projectiles from the victim which are identical to those launched from normal Aura Peas. * Deflected Pea: Deflected from Jester Zombies and such. Does 2.1 damage to plants. does 0 damage to zombies. * Hyper Wave: Deals 30-72 damage and stuns zombies in a 3x3 area, burning them and preventing them from healing. * Forsaken Ring: Deals 99 damage, with either 30, 33, 27, 24, 28, 41 or 40 splash damage in a 3x3 area chosen at random. Stuns the main victim, but not other zombies. * Pea Bomb: Hits target tile from the sky, ignoring zombie defences. Deals 999 damage in a 3x3 area when the bomb hits its tile. Damage Gauge The Damage Gauge is something we use to measure damage. This is from lowest to highest: Disgrace - 0.00001 or lower Wimp - 0.008215 or lower Weak - 0.5 or lower Mediocre - 1 or 2 Heavy - 7 or lower Huge - 20 or lower Tremendous - 45 or lower Massive - 50 or lower Insane - 250 or lower Silencer - 1500 or lower Bonus: JavaScript Error - 9223372036854775807 or lower (this is actually JavaScript's Max value.) Computer Crash - 999 duodectcentillion or lower (thats 999 followed by 1334 zeroes!) Category:Fanon Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Games Category:Monkeys Category:LittleWhole Games Category:KirbiMiroir Games Category:Made from scratch